beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mariah
Mariah (マオ・チェン Mao Chen) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. She is a member of the White Tigers which was then later renamed White Tiger X. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Galux. Appearance Mariah has cat-like features which reflect her ferocity in battle. In the manga, Mariah has red hair, and wears a blue outfit. In the anime, Mariah's hair and attire are all hot pink, and she is quite fond of her head bandana. She also has gold, cat-like eyes, which narrow when she is concentrating against her opponent. Has the largest breasts in the original anime trilogy. Personality Mariah has a playful attitude and supports the "girl-power" idea. At times, she can get very aggressive. She gets along very well with other girl bladers. But she also has rivalry against Emily Watson from the All-Starz. Mariah is completely loyal to the team, and always tries to keep the peace within it, her cheerful attitude and support of her teammates making her a valuable addition to the White Tigers; with Mariah also serving as second-in-command. In battle, Mariah often likes to taunt other bladers who think that she can't beat them and because of her speed, tends to knock opposing bladers off their guard. Mariah eventually came to believe that a win in beybattling does not truly count if you don't have fun during the battle. History Mariah was born in a secluded mountain village community in China and is the younger sister of Lee. Because their home was isolated from society in general, it did not possess modern technologies such as computers or cell phones. As such, Mariah spent her time with her friends Gary, Kevin and her brother's best friend Ray Kon. Mariah was especially close to the latter, as Ray was the one to give her first Beyblade, and helped her practice, leading Mariah to be fond of him. The group often practiced Beyblading, alongside doing chores around the town. Eventually, the group came together as the White Tigers, planning to one day become the greatest beybladers on Earth. Her bit beast is Galux which was passed down from her ancestors in the Minx Tribe. Mariah became very loyal to Ray, and the two eventually became friends. She became angry when Ray, upon receiving the power of Driger as a sign of him becoming the leader of the team, apparently deserted his friends and left the village. Nevertheless, Mariah remained loyal, due to her friendship with him, and was the only team member who didn't want revenge on Ray but was forced to by Lee who wanted vengeance the most. Plot Beyblade: 2000 Mariah and her team went to the Asian Championships in preparation to go to the World Championships in Russia, and it was here the White Tigers faced off against Ray and his new team; the Bladebreakers. In the finals, Mariah was barely defeated by Ray after a vicious battle, when Mariah's Beyblade stopped spinning mere seconds before Ray's at the end of the match. It was during the battle that Galux and Driger stopped fighting each other willingly and surrounded the stadium in emotional energy, making Ray and Mariah affectionately remember the good times they had together. Upon Blader DJ's announcement of her loss, Mariah has no hard feelings towards Ray, as she missed being his friend, and the two began considering to hang out for some time. The rest of the team, upon losing the championship, would later come to repair fences with Ray, especially Lee. After the Bladebreakers won the World Championships twice and eventually disbanded, Ray eventually returned to the village and led the team; renamed "White Tiger X" in G-Revolution series. G-Revolution In G-Revolution, Mariah and the White Tiger team are still going strong as a team, with Ray returning as their leader and their mentor Tao as their coach. They enter the World Championships but are eliminated with only 2 wins and 3 losses. Later, the White Tiger X and PPB All Starz have a battle royale before the finals, which Mariah wins. In the BEGA saga, Mariah meets Mystel when he infiltrates their training grounds, and later she joins the G Revolutions (the new name for the Bladebreakers) and other bladers from the World Championships on their quest to defeat Boris Balkov's new organization, BEGA. Manga At the end of the manga series, Ray and Mariah are married and have a daughter named Lin. Mariah reprimands her when she kicks Daichi's left leg after he called her tiny. In Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Rising, she and Rei are a couple and she is mostly seen hanging around him for this reason as well as the Bladebreakers. Beyblades Beybattles Relationships Tyson Granger In Episode 12, Tyson and Mariah were fighting each other to find out what team Ray was about to be on. In the 51st and final episode, Mariah became Tyson’s friend/ally, but she with the rest of the White Tigers, the All Starz, The Majestics and the Dark Bladers wanted a beybattle with him since Tyson became the World Champion. In the G-Revolution series, she supports and helps Tyson (even Ray) and his team to stop the reformed Boris and his new BEGA league and organization. Ray Kon Ray and Mariah grew up in the same mountain village and it was Ray that taught her everything she knows about Beyblading. When Ray left his home village and the White Tigers, Mariah felt Ray was turning his back on her, but Ray tells her that wasn't the reason at all and that no matter how far apart they are nobody could cut the special bond that they share, the bond that was formed when they were little and had been growing stronger ever since. Ray and Mariah appear to have romantic feelings for each other, as shown during the Asia tournament when they were paired to fight each other and Kai saying that it wouldn't be good because Ray might forget which side he’s on when Mariah gazes into his eyes, which show that other members of the Bladebreakers see the romantic tension between the two or at the least see a strong emotional bond that connects the two of them. After they become a team again Mariah seems always happy when around Ray and has been concerned for his safety during some of his bey battles. In the finals of the World Championships in the first season, Mariah stayed by Ray's side while he was in the hospital after his battle. At the end of the manga series, Ray and Mariah are married and have a daughter named Lin Kon. Lee Wong Lee is Mariah's older brother and the former leader of the White Tigers after Ray left the team. He's very protective of her and he won't hesitate to defend her during dangerous situations. Kevin Cheng Kevin is Mariah's teammate on The White Tigers. Mariah doesn't approve of his shady actions or how he is willing to steal information from Kenny's laptop to help their team to victory. At one point, Mariah states that she is ashamed to have even known him. Later on, she forgives Kevin, but this is after he promises not to cheat anymore. Emily Watson Initially, Emily and Mariah were rivals before the Russian arc. But, even after the All Starz and White Tigers became close friends with each other, they still had that rivalry.Mariah disliked her due to her haughty attitude in science and technology But, things changed after the All Starz's bit-beats were taken away by Kai. Mariah started to show concern for her and Emily cries back, telling her name. They seemed to have become friends gradually. In G-Revolution, they posed with Hilary for a photo taken by Kenny. Rick Anderson Not much of interaction, but they were seen confronting each other before the PPB All Starz fought the White Tigers X in the world championships. Mariah tagged with Mathilda and Julia for a 3 on 3 battle against Rick, Lee and Michael and the girls defeated them. Quotes *''"I hate the Demolition Boys and I’ll never forgive Kai for what he's done to you!"'' *''"Why is it always so hard for a boy to admit he's chicken?"'' *''"Hey there Ray, what's with the tail gating?"'' *''"Please, Ray!"'' *''"It's time for you to taste some of your own medicine!"'' *''"Please get up, Ray!"'' *''"Bring it on Tyson, unless you're afraid to lose!"'' *''"Kinda cute, but no power."'' *''"Now, Galux! Cat Scratch!"'' *''"Kai, I don't understand why you've changed so much since the last time I saw you. You're cold and heartless."'' *''"Run, Galux!"'' *''"I totally miss being your friend!"'' *''"I forgot the time how much fun we had together."'' *''"Tell me, Ray. Am I doing something wrong?"'' *''"Hmm, I see."'' *''"You better be or else you'll be in big, big trouble, mister!"'' *''"Oh..."'' *''"Keep up the attack, Galux!"'' *''"No, Ray. You're not on their team any longer."'' *''(to Ray) "Hey Ray, you made the right choice,"'' *''"Nothing!"'' Etymology Like Gary and Kevin's Japanese names, Mariah's name of "Mao" is an animal sound, in this case its "Meow" the sound a cat makes. Trivia *Mariah is the first female blader to appear in the main storyline, though not the franchise as female bladers appeared in Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade before her. *Mariah's mouth curves in a cat-like way; another blader who has this is Max Tate. *Mariah, like Ray, has many fans in the series itself. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Mariah, see Mariah/Gallery. de: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:White Tigers Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters